Nueve años y un invierno
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Mientras se derrumba, hace el amor con su recuerdo. Aunque eso lo mate por dentro. (Secuela de "Un cuento de invierno") ¡ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Romance, angustia, y una pizca de drama

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), lemon, parafilias; todo tipos de ellas, bien sexys, aunque nada del otro mundo, y palmadas en el trasero que había prometido en "Un hermoso desastre", y se me pasó, juego de roles, sexo gráfico. Iré avisando en cada parte, para que no haya ningún inconveniente.

**RESUMEN:** Draco no es una persona fría por falta de sentimientos, sino por abundancia de decepciones y ya ha tenido suficiente.

_****NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**** _ Decidí dividir esta segunda parte en más partes XD. Mis disculpas, se me atrasó el trabajo porque estoy enferma, y lo que tenía escrito se me borró, me enojé mucho, pero bueno, lo reescribí, y aquí está un pedacito de lo que será la segunda parte de"Un cuento de invierno". Espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Nueve años y un invierno **_

* * *

_Los monstruos_

_son reales,_

_los fantasmas _

_son reales también,_

_viven dentro de nosotros _

_y a veces, ellos ganan-Stephen King._

_Draco reía. Reía como nunca antes. Y corría, por todo el parque lleno de nieve, las hamacas estaban demasiado congeladas como para columpiarse en ellas. Harry lo perseguía, con esos hoyuelos adorables, y esa sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse bobo, corriendo y haciendo ruido al pisar la nieve._

_Sentía sus pulmones oprimiéndose, le costaba respirar, y exhalaba aire entrecortado, el sudor por su frente lo incomodaba, no le gustaba sudar, pero Harry estaba ahí, y él estaba sonriendo, el estado de su cuerpo no podía importarle menos._

_En una exhalación de vapor, un suspiro, un segundo, tropezó y cayó en un golpe seco sobre la nieve, el dolor en su rodilla se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Gritó._

_-¡Draco!_

_Harry corrió a su lado, jadeando, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Y Draco sentía el dolor resquebrajándose por todo su ser, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y lágrimas saladas empapaban su rostro. Cuando sintió a Harry arrodillarse a su lado, lo miró._

_Sentía sus pestañas rubias mojadas, unidas, y húmedas, sus ojos grises estaban cristalizados, y se sentía vulnerable, junto con sus mejillas ardiendo._

_-Déjame ver esa rodilla. Ven._

_Harry siempre era amable con él, por supuesto, eran los mejores amigos, a veces sentía que no lo merecía._

_Se sentaron en el respaldo de un árbol, donde ahora había empezado a caer nieve, miró su rodilla, y se mordió el labio._

_Se veía fatal, su pálida piel contrastaba con la sangre roja, los colores parecían puros, únicos, haciendo ver toda una obra de arte, como las que coleccionaba su madre. La pequeña rodilla estaba rodeada de color carmesí, esparciéndose, y en el centro tenía un corte mediano, casi cubriendo por completo la diminuta rodilla. La sangre caía en la nieve blanca, en gotitas, esparciéndose de una forma muy dramática._

_Sinceramente, se veía peor de lo que se sentía. Pero a Draco le gustaba exagerar. Le gustaba hacer preocupar a Harry, no para que se sienta mal, no, sino porque le demostraba, en sus ojos verdes teñidos de tristeza, que le importaba a alguien, que Harry lo quería. Egoísta, sí, era un egoísta._

_Y a veces se preguntaba si merecía el amor que Harry le daba._

_Ojalá tuviera certeza de que sí._

_Harry sacó un pañuelo rojo, arrugado y viejo, pero limpio. Lo mojó un poco con la nieve, y empezó a limpiar la sangre de su rodilla, con suma delicadeza y dedicación. Harry no era un ser paciente, pero cuando se trataba de Draco, todo lo hacía suave._

_Draco tembló, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando rozó la herida._

_-Shh, tranquilo, se te pasará pronto._

_Draco lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas rosadas, y sintiéndose tranquilo, como en una nube, protegido._

_Harry siempre le había dado fuerzas, su miedo era, dudar si él le daba fuerzas a Harry._

_Cuando le sonrió, sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras su estómago daba un vuelco, y se mordía el labio._

_Hacía más frío que hace veinte minutos, y Draco sentía como le calaba en los huesos, como se estaba congelando, como ellos estaban ya empapados de nieve, copitos pequeños enredándoseles en sus cabellos, y es verdad, tenía frío, pero su corazón se sentía arder._

_Harry lo abrazó, como a él le gustaba que lo abrazaran, como solo Harry sabía hacerlo. Lo estrujó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su calor corporal impregnaba la fría y pálida piel de Draco._

_Haciéndose querer._

_-¿Sabes, Harry?-susurró contra su cuello-siempre desnudo-. Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir._

_Esta vez no pudo escuchar su sonrisa._

Despertó gritando.

Ese no debió haber sido su último sueño, pero era el único que recordaba.

Su pecho su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad atemorizante. Sudaba, oh, como odiaba sudar. Si tuviera pijama, el de seda que solía usar, se le pegaría al cuerpo como si hubiera estado corriendo quilómetros, cuando, en realidad odiaba hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio físico y no llevaba ningún pijama de seda. Nunca.

Para dormir vestía bóxeres, y en general, en el día-salvo las horas que iba a la escuela-tampoco llevaba mucha ropa.

Su cabello rubio, con mechas artificiales de color azul, estaba un poco húmedo. Su rostro también se sentía así, su cuerpo se sentía húmedo, y no el tipo de humedad mojada placentera que solía sentir diariamente.

Miró su almohada, con una mancha transparente, como agua líquida. Tocó su rostro, y lo comprendió.

Estaba llorando.

No debió sorprenderse, eso pasaba a menudo.

Ya no evitaba, tampoco, llorar. Porque las únicas veces que lo hacía eran en sueños…o mejor dicho pesadillas.

Lastimosamente, mientras su pecho se oprimía de forma dolorosa, se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad. Se llevó las piernas hacia su pecho, enterrando su rostro entre medio de ellas, meciéndose suavemente.

Cuando tenía pesadillas, ya nadie venía. Su madre había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho, y Harry…Harry no era una opción (no más), no cuando el causante de ellas es el que se supone que debe consolarte.

Tal vez, pesadillas era un mal término. Eran sueños agonizantes, pero era la única manera de estar cerca de él, con _él_. Masoquista, gritaba su conciencia, la parte de la razón.

Pero su corazón lloraba.

Sueños como aquel lo abordaban continuamente. A veces eran simplemente recuerdos, sensaciones, sentimientos nunca dichos. Otras, como esa, en las que eran recuerdos no vividos, pero sí imaginados.

Ilusiones quebradas.

Obviamente eso no había sucedido-ya quisiera-, si en el sueño tenían once años, ellos no habían llegado ni a la primavera.

Había veces como esa, en las que Draco se permitía soñar, pensar, imaginar. Sabiendo de antemano que sus esperanzas no tardarán en romperse, hasta que sólo queden añicos.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece esa?-preguntó Theo.

-Demasiado delgado.

-Me refería a la chica de pechos voluptuosos, no al chico con la gorra.

Un suspiro lastimero se dejó oír, mientras Theo rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué te puedo decir, Theo? Lo único en lo que podría colaborar con mi perspectiva, es que esa falda parece una braga enorme, que parece más fácil que la tabla del uno, y que el rosa chillón le queda fatal.

De reojo vio cómo entrecerró sus ojos negros.

-Es un karma maldito tener dos _únicos _mejores amigos, es injusto, ¿con quién se supone que hable de pechos blanditos, cabellos largos y sensuales, y en resumen, de chicas en general?

-Siempre pensé que tu verdadero amor eran los libros de química-habló por primera vez en la mañana Draco con su arrastrar de palabras tan típico, haciendo que Blaise soltara una carcajada.

A Theo lo único que le faltaba era echar humo por las orejas, ya que estaba completamente rojo. Draco pensó que el rojo le quedaba, sobretodo en su rostro, realmente horrible.

El verde escarlata le sentaría mejor.

Como a Harry.

Pensarlo hizo que se desanimara aún más.

-Ja Ja Ja, mira cómo me rio-dijo sarcástico, frunciendo los labios.

-Aparte para empezar también hay chicos con largos cabellos sensuales.

-Menciona uno.

-¿Charlie Stonem?

-Tiene un cabello espectacular, suave, y negro, pero jamás lo invitaría a salir. Como un rapidin está bien, incluso tal vez como polvo también.

-¿Hay alguien que no esté _bien_ para ti, Draco?-Theo arqueó una ceja-¿Hay alguien con quién no te hayas acostado aún?

Y aunque su rostro estaba divertido, su mirada se ensombreció.

Sí, sí había alguien.

Y era con la única persona con quien quería hacerlo.

-Ya sé-dijo de repente Blaise, mientras vertía en su plato, lleno de porquerías, un filete del tamaño de la cabeza de Draco-. Ron Weasley.

Sonreía presuntuoso, pero Draco lo miró a los ojos, y dijo:

-Casi.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡¿Qué?!-Theo también se veía aterrorizado, él se encogió de hombros.

-En la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado, y yo derrochaba alcohol hasta los poros-la verdad es que Harry estaba ahí, y quería llamar su atención-. Luego vi su polla pecosa y salí corriendo.

Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, sin importarles que muchos voltearan a verlos.

La verdad era que Harry parecía como si quisiese partirle la cara de un puñetazo, a él, o a Weasley, suponiendo que sería seguramente a él, porque Weasley era su mejor amigo, y Draco era sólo un cuento de invierno. Un instante. Casi inexistente.

Un hilo que Harry había cortado, pero Draco aún se aferraba a él con desesperación.

Asique dejó plantado y humillado a la estúpida comadreja pobretona, y sí, sí había visto su polla pecosa, pero no se había ido por eso. Sino por Harry. Que no parecía feliz con la idea de que la «puta» del colegio se esté morreando con su mejor amigo (dios, como odiaba esa palabra, sabiendo que no le pertenecía a él, incluso, aunque quisiese ser mucho más para Harry), y porque el cabello rojo era demasiado llamativo como para imaginar uno negro, y aún, con todo el alcohol que pudo digerir para armarse de valor y llamar la atención de Harry, y muy dentro de él esperaba poder ponerlo celoso (patético, gritaba su conciencia), tampoco podía hacerlo, no podía follar con el chico que odiaba por el simple hecho de ocupar uno de los lugares que le correspondía a él al lado de Harry, no podía. Ni por todo el alcohol del mundo.

-¿Y cómo fue el _casi_?-preguntó Blaise mientras miraba sobre el hombro de Draco y se mordía el labio.

-Asqueroso.

Doloroso. La forma en que Harry los miraba, como si quisiera golpearlo.

Ambos se echaron a reír, pero Draco simplemente se concentró en su bandeja.

Nunca se cansaba de preguntarse, como en un segundo, su vida había cambiado drásticamente, y eso que habían pasado nueve años y un invierno.

Suspiró.

Su mano, blanca e incolora como el resto de su cuerpo, se dirigió a tomar la única manzana verde que había en la sección de frutas, cuando sus dedos rozaron con otros, produciendo automáticamente un escalofrío.

Su cuerpo reconocería a Harry incluso cuando el cuerpo de este deje de ser un hervidero, y el de Draco un cubo de hielo. Claro, que los años pasaron, y la temperatura de ninguno cambió, excepto cuando se abrazaban. Draco había extrañado mucho sus abrazos de invierno, los días especialmente fríos.

Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, en donde estaban tan cerca.

Levantó la vista, encontrando sus ojos malditamente verdes, obstaculizados por esos espantosos anteojos. Reflejando un sinfín de emociones, Draco había creído saber leer lo que decían, siendo tan expresivos como siempre, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada. Había dejado de conocerlo, vagamente se preguntó si alguna vez lo hizo.

Después de todo, había pasado ya mucho tiempo.

Harry parecía un poco sorprendido.

-Oh, disculpa, tómala-su voz, ahora infinitamente más madura, retumbaba en los oídos de Draco. Se sentía un poco mareado, su pecho se apretaba de forma dolorosa, y le faltaba el aire. Solía pasar cuando estaba medianamente cerca de Harry, y siendo francos, eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

-N-no, está bien-apenas logró decir la frase completa, y no podía mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo gris, y los mechones azulados de su flequillo le tapaban el ojo izquierdo, quería quitárselos, pero se sentía inmovilizado.

-No, gracias igual, pero ya no la quiero.-Sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta, y sus párpados se llenaron de lágrimas, si no fuera por su bendito flequillo y que tenía la cabeza agacha, seguramente se le notaría. No podía ser más patético.

Si hablaba, lo más probable era que se largaría a llorar, asique, tomó la manzana rápidamente, sintiendo como sus dedos rozaban la palma que la sostenía, reprimiendo un escalofrío, antes de dirigirse hacia las puertas del comedor, les susurró a sus amigos:

-Voy a comer solo.

* * *

No lloró.

No tenía por qué hacerlo, sí, era liberador, pero ya había llorado cuando sucedió, seguía llorando en sueños, y hacerlo no había solucionado nada.

Aparte, llorar, ahora no tenía sentido si Harry no lo abrazaba.

Mordió la apetitosa manzana verde, sintiendo como su jugo agridulce explotaba en su boca. Comer manzanas era como chupar pollas, rico, reconfortante, y fácil.

Aunque había que admitir que mamársela a alguien era muchísimo más placentero que comer una simple fruta.

Se lamió los labios, siempre húmedos, y rojos por tanto mordérselos, era un mal hábito, había veces en las que incluso le sangraban, también como revolverse el cabello, para despeinarlo, o pasar sus dedos por él, como un gesto nervioso.

Nadie diría que él, Draco Malfoy, pudiera ser inseguro.

Porque eso, simplemente, era absurdo, y rayaba lo ridículo. Pero Draco nunca se sintió cómodo con él mismo, y con el paso de los años, ese calculador defecto, fue empeorando.

El sexo ayudaba, ciertamente lo alagaba de sobremanera, sabía, porque lo veía-había que estar realmente ciego para no verlo-, que él era mucho más que deseable, que al ver su esbelto cuerpo los hombres deliraban, que morirían con tal de tocarlo, está bien, no exactamente _morir_, pero todos querían su cuerpo.

Poseerlo, tenerlo, profanarlo, amarrarlo. Los sustantivos eran interminables, al igual que los deseos adolescentes.

Pero nadie lo quería a _él_.

No estaba solo, él lo sabía. Tenía a sus padres, si bien ellos seguían separados, y él seguía distanciado con ellos, su relación no era tan mala. Él nunca se los perdonaría, de todos modos.

Cuando comprendió que ellos no volverían a estar juntos, cuando _entendió_ realmente lo que estaba pasando, estaba tan enfadado, había tirado, arrojado, y quebrado todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Los había insultado, y les había reclamado. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta, cuando reconocieron su error (muy a su manera), Draco ya no quería saber nada. La rebeldía de la adolescencia lo había, literalmente, descontrolado.

Draco no era estúpido, tal vez un poco terco, pero no estúpido. Y no se metió con las drogas de casualidad, seguramente, si Theo, ni Blaise hubieran estado ahí con él, las cosas serían muy distintas.

Blaise y Theo. También los tenía a ellos. No podía negar que siempre habían estado con él. Bueno, desde lo de Harry ambos habían estado con él en todo momento. Balise intentaba todos los días hacerlo reír, y si bien nucna lo conseguía, era agradable, no se sentía completamente solo. Theo los acompañaba en silencio, y algún que otro comentario, prestándole libros que nunca leería, pero que, de todas maneras, su esfuerzo lo hacía sonreír tímidamente.

Así habían pasado los años. Draco y Harry ahora solo eran extraños con recuerdos en común. Y él volvía a ser el chico que lo observaba desde lejos.

Después había venido el sexo.

El sexo era grandioso. No había nada como follar. Pero Draco lo utilizaba como una herramienta, como un medio, para olvidar. Para imaginar, fantasear. Para olvidarse de todos, menos una persona. Para imaginar Harry lo estaba follando, y no un moreno cualquiera. Para fantasear que siempre había sido así.

Cuando se corría, y la ilusión desaparecía, Draco procuraba cerrar los ojos, y dormir, antes que la realidad lo consumiera.

Sus sentimientos por Harry realmente nunca habían cambiado, al contrario, se habían hecho más fuertes. Ese enamoramiento siempre estuvo ahí. Y por el hecho de que Harry lo alejara de su vida, no iban a desaparecer.

No mucho más tiempo después de haber cumplido trece años, las cosas dejaron de ser las mismas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta; sus padres hacía mucho tiempo no estaban juntos. De hecho, su padre tenía una especie de relación con esa misma mujer que había encontrado en su regazo, a los siete años, por supuesto que no iba a entender, era un niño.

Nadie nunca se había tomado la molestia de explicárselo.

Sumando sus nuevas hormonas, esas de las que todos hablaban, la frustración de no poder estar con Harry en esos momentos en donde todo se derrumbaba, la realidad de la ausencia de sus padres. Fue simplemente demasiado.

Y explotó.

Les gritó, rompió todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. Y lloró mucho.

Sus padres no podían estar más impresionados, acostumbrados a la ignorancia silenciosa de Draco, o la de ellos, nadie estaba seguro de saber la diferencia. Pero ellos despertaron, siguieron siendo infelices (porque Draco lo sabía, ninguno era feliz), aunque intentaran acercarse a él, aunque intentaran remediarlo, ¿cómo reemplazabas toda una infancia?

Draco había tenido suficiente.

Suficiente de su mierda, de ser inexistente a la persona que quería, de ser callado, de todo. Estaba harto.

Asique decidió mandar todo al carajo.

No es recomendable, sobre todo para un adolescente en descontrol. Draco hizo todo lo que quiso, lo que se le antojaba, sus amigos ponían los límites, si no, Draco no sabría a dónde iba a ir a parar.

Perdió la virginidad a los catorce, fumó, aunque no se drogó (sus amigos le habrían cortado los huevos), tomó, probó cada bebida exótica que estaba a su alcance, se emborrachó, y folló, y folló.

No siempre era así. Es decir, sólo fue una etapa, una etapa casi infrenable. Estaba muy triste, delicado, hipersensible, y había tanta confusión que no podía soportarlo.

Lo único que había permanecido era el sexo. Le gustaba relajarse, perderse en las corrientes del placer, que alguien lo guíe, que se encargue de él, también tenía que admitirlo; le gustaba más ser follado, que follar. Le gustaba ser cuidado, y aunque no era de la manera que a él le hubiera gustado, era algo. Fumaba de vez en cuando, pero sólo cuando quería impresionar, lo hacía ver sexy, y siendo sinceros, no le gustaba el sabor que dejaba en su boca. Bebía a veces, no era una de sus especialidades, y no es como si la resaca por la mañana le encantara.

Técnicamente se llevó al mundo por delante. Era un poco arrogante, le gustaba ser cínico, y tenía un humor un poco negro, por decirlo de una manera amable. Le gustaba hacerse pasar por un chico malo, porque sentía que necesitaba una excusa para justificar su comportamiento.

Pero lo cierto es que estaba cansado, y sólo tenía dieciséis años. Era un poco preocupante.

A veces, le gustaba recordar, por más que doliera, por más que lo lastimara, él vivía atento al recuerdo de Harry. Y no sabría decir bien, si era lo que lo mantenía de pie, o lo que lo estaba destruyendo.

Era un poco contradictorio (y masoquista, agregó su conciencia), quererlo, desearlo, a lo lejos, mirarlo, sabiendo que nada cambiaría, que a la mañana siguiente, todo sería igual. Pero el niño que había sido, el inocente, puro, y sonriente niño, se lo había llevado Harry, mientras que él sólo se quedó con un pedacito. De la misma manera que el chico que era ahora, también lo quería.

_¿Ese niño que fuiste estaría orgulloso de la persona que eres?_

No.

El Draco que odiaba el frío, el que adoraba los dulces franceses, en vez de besos franceses, que jugaba con juguetes importados, en vez de follar, el caprichoso niño no sabría quién es esta persona con mechas azules en su preciado cabello rubio. Esta persona que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere. Que no sabe qué hacer, y que está tan perdido como antes.

Sí, las cosas habían cambiado. Pero jamás pensó que sería así.

Tenía a sus amigos, a su leal Mitsy, a sus padres, que si bien su relación no era lo que se dice _buena_, los seguía queriendo inevitablemente, y había pequeños momentos en donde se llevaban bien, en donde no había barreras, ni máscaras, eran pocos, pero los valía. No era lo que se puede llamar _feliz_, pero estaba bien.

Y esos días, como aquel, cuando soñaba con él, despertaba y se encontraba con la cara bañada de lágrimas eran realmente angustioso, más después de verlo tan cerca, y tenerlo tan lejos. Ver mejor esos ojos esmeraldas, con la cercanía peligrosamente aproximada, dolía.

Hacía calor, la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo de forma que cuando se movía se podía ver los pezones rosados (_malditas camisas transparentes_), el jean negro apretado (tal vez demasiado apretado), lo asfixiaba, estaba sudando, y, dios, odiaba sudar, se sentía horrible, excepto cuando tenía sexo, en ese caso era grandioso, pero el clima estaba tan húmedo y sofocante que incluso los aritos de las orejas (cuatro en la derecha-uno con forma de cruz-, y tres en la izquierda-uno común, y otro en el cartílago-) y el piercing en el pezón de la derecha le molestaban.

Extrañaba el invierno, los copos de nieve, los abrazos de Harry, el chocolate caliente, y las promesas. Pero lo cierto era que hacía un día espantoso, el aire estaba húmedo y seco, estaba por llover, su ropa estaba sudando, los abrazos no volverían nunca, porque Harry no volvería, y las promesas estaban ahora rotas.

Y era verano.

No invierno.

Tenía que hacerse una idea de que no volvería.

Que recordarlo no lo haría real, seguía siendo eso; un recuerdo.

Si quería seguir adelante tenía que dejar de ir a la hamaca en donde solían jugar, como estaba ahora, tenía que dejar de balancearse mientras comía el último trozo de manzana, y volvía a pensar en Harry, y en cómo cada vez que follaba, se lo imaginaba a él.

Debería.

Tiró la manzana, ahora completamente mordida, al suelo, haciendo que ruede. Se levantó del asiento, dejando el columpio balanceando solo, levantó la cabeza, sintiendo una mirada en su nuca, suspiró y pensó.

Que si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho.

Asique como no podía, no dejaría de hacerlo, o por lo menos intentaría sobrellevarlo.

* * *

Sí, está un poco aburrido, pero era para saber maso menos cómo van las cosas, después vendrá la acción.

No se preocupen, ¡habrá final feliz!

Espero no decepcionarlos con respecto a que habrá lemon, y que será un poquito fuerte, digo, como "Un cuento de invierno" es tan inocentón. Bueno, espero que, de todas maneras les guste.

Respecto a mi pregunta anterior, la de mi edad, es una especie de experimento, por llamarla de alguna manera, como soy bastante joven quería saber de cuánto aparentaba según mi escritura, nada más. Simple curiosidad. Sé que hay personas que son muy chicas y escriben excelente, no me refería a eso, no me logré explicar bien, yo solo quería saber lo que pensaban. Y sé que no a todo el mundo le gustará lo que hago pero, como mencionó una chica en un comentario, no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

Ya que estamos con aclaraciones, el nombre "Un cuento de invierno" es de una película, olvidé mencionarlo, lo siento. A mi me encanta, pero mi fic sólo tiene el nombre, no se parece en nada, salvo que transcurre en invierno y es romántica (aunque no Slash).

**Importante:** Quisiera pedirles un favor, me gustaría que se pasen por mi fic (que es corto y bastante simple) Junto con todas las malas elecciones, es que a mí me encanta, y como tiene solo un comentario, quisiera saber lo que piensan. Si no tienen ganas, o no les gusta, está bien también, no hay obligación alguna.

Uou, esto se hizo bastante largo. Aún sigo enferma, pero espero poder actualizar pronto.

-Vulnera


	2. Chapter 2

¡Después de tanto tiempo!, he aquí la continuación. Dedicado a La otaku que lee libros, que me recordó terminar esta historia, y que me estuvo comentando por mis otros fics. También a todos los que esperaron alguna vez la continuación, y los que simplemente se tomaron el tiempo y el trabajo de leerlo. Gracias.

* * *

**_Nueve años y un invierno_**

* * *

-¿Qué está haciendo este idiota acá?-escupió como si se tratara de veneno.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Theo-Blaise movió desinteresadamente la comida con su tenedor, mientras fruncía el ceño-. Todos los años es lo mismo.

-¡P-pero es que no logro entenderlo! ¿Para qué viene?

-Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, se supone que eras el cerebrito del grupo.

-No me gusta.

Theo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Blaise dejó escapar una sonrisa ladeada.

-No te veía tan celoso de Draco, pensar que creímos que eras hetero…-Theo le tiró la botella por la cabeza- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué la agresión? ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido del humor?

-Soy hetero, me gustan las chicas-dijo con los labios apretados, casi gruñendo-. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por él, sabes lo mal que está, no veo cómo el otro puede dar la cara para venir.

-Es que no la da. Draco nunca lo supo.

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó una voz arrastrada.

Ambos se dieron vuelta rápidamente, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

-¿No has oído la nueva?-jadeó un poco Blaise, sonando, incluso para él, un poco desesperado- A Theo le gustas.

Theo se atragantó con su propia saliva, y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como diciéndole: _¿no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor?_

Draco sólo se rio.

-Que graciositos-se sentó al lado de Blaise, y lo miró divertido-. Como si yo fuera creerme eso. No hay nadie más heterosexual que Theo, a menos que cuente ser _librosexual_.

Y se escuchó un «¡Oye!» de parte de Nott.

Los tres rieron, y ambos amigos suspiraron interiormente al ver que Draco había olvidado la situación.

-¿Y cuándo vas a salir?

-En unos minutos, recién estaba practicando.

Theo miró al rubio de arriba abajo.

-Es la única vez en donde podemos verte sin fierros de por medio-se mordió el labio mirando el lugar en donde antes habían estado las perforaciones de Draco-. Te ves mucho mejor sin ellos.

-No sé-interrumpió Blaise-, a mí me parecen sexys.

Draco se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Estoy conmovido, Blaise. Pero para tu deleite-bajó la voz hasta que sólo se pudo escuchar un susurro-, aún llevo el del pezón izquierdo.

Ambos sonrieron del rostro consternado de Theo, que reflejaba puro horror.

-Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerte uno _ahí_-frunció el ceño, reprimiendo un escalofrío doloroso-. Debió haberte dolido horrores.

-Sobre todo a los catorce.

Esta vez Theo sí tembló de sólo imaginarlo.

-Agg.

-Eh, Theo, Theo, te ves demasiado…consternado ¿No será que eres placenteramente sensible ahí?-coqueteó Draco, relamiéndose los labios.

El chico enrojeció.

-¡U-ustedes, banda de pervertidos!

-Oh, vamos, lo único que te faltaba era llamarnos "emos ovejas descarriadas de dios"…como lo hace mi madre.

Ambos soltaban risitas, viendo como enrojecía cada vez más.

-Lo que pasa-habló Draco, conteniendo la risa-, es que nuestro Theo es una sensual pasiva.

Blaise y Draco estallaron en carcajadas, viendo como el morocho se indignaba, con las comisuras de sus labios bailando, intentando esconder una sonrisa, aunque estaba rojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

-¡Draco!-se escuchó la voz ronca de David, mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente, bueno, él siempre miraba así a todo el mundo- Deja de holgazanear y ve al escenario, ya hay suficiente gente, y dime, ¿no podías sacarte esas mechitas artificiales?

-No.-Si había alguien más terco que David, ese era Draco.- Ya me quité los piercings, bueno, no todos-a los tres se les escapó una risita, viendo la vena de David pulsante en su garganta-, y me va a doler horrores volver a ponérmelos. Y a menos que me las corte, y así quedarme calvo, no voy a deshacerme de "las mechitas artificiales" como las llamas tú. Aparte, si mal no recuerdo, la gente de afuera está aquí para verme a mí, nadie puede engañarse con eso de que chicos adolescentes van a escuchar piano, encima en público.

David suspiró, y se masajeó las sienes.

-Bien, lo que sea, sólo sal-gruñó con exasperación.

-David tiene que follar desesperadamente, se está arrugando-comentó Blaise cuando se fue.

-Toda la vida será un gruñón.

-¿Van a salir ya o espero otros dos años?-murmuró impaciente Pansy.

Draco resopló, mientras los demás, soltaban risitas.

No es que se halla vestido de manera muy formal que digamos, incluso aunque la ocasión lo ameritara.

Todas la fechas, cada dos años, él tocaba el piano en un bar, en el mismo bar. Sus amigos lo iban a ver, Pansy también. No era como si ambos fueran los mejores amigos, pero ella siempre estaba. Draco pensaba que, lo que pasaba en realidad, era que estaba un poco enamorada de Theo.

Se divertían, Draco también lo hacía. Aunque sus padres nunca habían ido a verlo, siempre estaban ocupados y era algo insignificante. A Draco no le importaba.

Ya estaba acostumbrado. Y si había algo que había aprendido de sus padres, era que él no tenía que esperar nada de ellos. Porque iba a desilusionarse. Como pasó con Harry, Draco había esperado que él se quedara por siempre.

Las personas se van, los amigos también. La vida no se detenía por nadie. Y Draco lo sabía.

Espió un poco detrás del telón, este año habían ido aún más personas que los anteriores. Solían ir los amantes de Draco, bueno, los polvos viejos que querían otra ronda. Tal vez por eso, el local estaba infestado de hombres morochos.

Había deseado, muchas veces (más de las que puede contar), que Harry también lo veía, que iba a ver a Draco tocar el piano. Pero Harry nunca fue.

Y no importaba cuántas veces Draco se esmerara por mirar la pequeña multitud, no importaba cuántos morochos lo hubieran follado, Harry no iba a estar. No iba a ir. Y no necesitaba nada de él.

Por eso, esos días en donde tocaba el piano, sólo lo hacía en el bar. No tocaba en su casa, ni en ningún otro lado, porque le recordaba cuánto deseaba tocarle a Harry. Mostrarle que había aprendido otra actividad aparte de follar.

Tragó saliva y se relamió los labios mientras salía al escenario y se desconectaba por completo. Cuando tocaba el piano, las personas que lo observaban solían distraerlo, asique se complementaba por completo, perdiéndose en las teclas, olvidándose de todo, menos de una persona. Porque siempre que tocaba, lo hacía para Harry. No era adrede. Draco sentía, que de alguna forma, necesitaba descargar sus sentimientos, y el piano era perfecto para ello, porque nadie se daba cuenta. Y porque cada vez que tocaba alguna canción, era una historia, un instante, de ellos dos. Por eso a la gente le gustaba tanto escucharlo, porque lo sentía. Era como profanar sentimientos a través de teclas. Porque explicarlos resultaba imposible.

El local se quedó sumido en el silencio absoluto, solamente se escuchaba sus pasos en seco, el reflector le daba en la cara. A pesar de que amaba ser el centro de atención, sentía su corazón latir, sus palmas sudaban, incluso aunque era un experto y llevaba haciendo y practicando piano casi toda su vida. Había comenzado después de Harry saliera por completo de su vida. Era un hábito, tocar para alguien quien nunca lo escucharía.

Amaba esa sensación de adrenalina, cuando la atención de todas las persona estaban en él y solamente en él. Se sentó tranquilamente en la butaca, a pesar de que sentía la garganta seca y temblaba un poco.

La canción no era suya, la había quitado de internet **(1)**, y nadie cantaba en ese momento, era solo Draco tocando el piano, pero él sabía la letra. Era como si fuera un secreto, las notas musicales bailaba por la habitación, pero él todavía podía escuchar la suave melodía de la canción.

_[…]_

_Eres tú, eres tú, todo lo que hago es por ti; todo lo que hago. _

_Te lo digo todo el tiempo…_

…"_El cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo"…_

Sentía su corazón martillando y no necesitaba ver las teclas para tocar, la canción se la sabía al pie de la letra, pero le gustaba observarlas. Le gustaba la manera en que rozaban con sus dedos, como las manejaba a su antojo y al mismo tiempo, como si les pidiera permiso.

Draco tocaba, mientras que al mismo tiempo que en su mente, en su memoria, citaba la letra.

_Dime todas las cosas que quieras hacer; escuché que te gustan los chicos malos…_

_Cariño, ¿es eso cierto?_

Las teclas y la música se sentían bien, no había fallas, no había engaños. Era todo sencillo.

_Es mejor de lo que jamás pensé._

Había veces, como esa, en las que le gustaba imaginar que Harry estaba a su lado, que estaba con Draco, que escuchaba lo que quería decir.

Porque últimamente, Draco siente que no lo escuchan.

_Dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos, sólo vale la pena vivir si alguien te ama…_

Sentía un nudo en su garganta. No sucedía siempre, pero tocar el piano era como contar una historia, como si él mismo relatara ese maravilloso cuento de invierno en el que Harry y él habían vivido, en el que se refugiaba cada vez que lo había necesitado. Y que al mismo tiempo lo hacía sufrir.

Se preguntó, si alguna vez, podría deshacerse por completo de la sensación de no ser suficiente. De no poder nunca ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Ni para Harry. Ni para para sus padres. Ni siquiera para él mismo.

…_cariño, ahora tú lo haces_

Despegó su vista del punto muerto en donde estaba mirando, mientras sus dedos no dejaban de tocar la suave canción. Todo había desaparecido. Ahora sólo eran la oscuridad y Draco, las teclas y la melodía. Pero al levantar la cabeza, su mirada chocó con una silueta descaradamente familiar.

Sus hombros eran anchos, la cegadora luz del reflector no le dejaba ver mucho más que sombras en casi blanco y negro. Y el muchacho no estaba muy cerca que digamos, a unos metros tal vez. Pero su cabello indudablemente revuelto, demasiado desastroso como para calificarlos rizos. Negro. Tenía el cabello negro azabache. Y antejos redondos. Aunque se veía demasiado formal como para ser Harry. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron como un diamante ante un espejo.

A Draco se le atoró la respiración. Por poco y casi se atraganta. Sus manos temblaron y si bien no se equivocó, casi roza la tecla equivocada.

Draco temía que el martilleo de su corazón acelerado no pasara desapercibido.

¿Estaba viendo bien? ¿Era Harry el que estaba a unos metros? ¿El mismo Harry que se había alejado de él, diciendo que ya no le parecía tan interesante como antes?

Sus músculos internos se apretaron deliciosamente, mientras que su estómago daba un vuelco. Sentía el corazón en la garganta. Asfixiándolo.

Se dio cuenta de que estuvo a un segundo de repetir la misma melodía. Maldijo interiormente. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba casi en el final, seguramente lo habría estropeado todo.

Tocó las últimas melodías temblando como una hoja, mientras sentía sangre rugiendo en sus oídos y la respiración entrecortada, sin saber muy bien si estaba tocando (las notas finales y más importante) realmente bien como debería.

_Dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos, sólo vale la pena vivir si alguien te ama…_

Casi podía sentir sus ojos verdes taladrándolo, mirándolo como solo Harry sabía hacerlo. Como solía hacerlo antes.

…_y ahora tú lo haces._

Cuando buscó sus ojos verdes por la multitud, que no paraba de aplaudir, Harry ya había desaparecido.

Desgraciadamente, no dentro de Draco. Dentro de él, Harry seguía presente. Constantemente.

* * *

Draco había decido que lo encararía. Que enfrentaría a Harry, después de tantos años, que iría, haría frente y le diría (de una forma lo más masculina posible), ¿por qué mierda había ido a ver a Draco el día que tocaba el piano? Porque todos lo sabían. Que la _puta_ tocaba en aquel bar cada dos años. Incluso la comadreja pecosa parecía saberlo.

Pero cuando a la mañana siguiente lo vio en clase de Literatura, se quedó estático, no podía moverse, hacía las cosas por inercia, ni si quiera incluso cuando los pusieron como pareja para realizar un trabajo, no hizo nada, no podía ni mirarlo. Tenía miedo.

Porque ya se sentía lo suficientemente desechado como para intentarlo otra vez.

Estaba sentado al lado suyo, como la primera vez. Pero ahora, Draco no puede evitar temblar.

_Como la primera vez._

Sentía sus mejillas arder. Pero no se atreve a mirarlo, ni siquiera de reojo. Podía escuchar su lapicera moverse con frenesí sobre la hoja, pero él no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar que su corazón no se le escape del pecho. Latía tan fuerte que dolía.

No despegaba la vista de un punto fijo, que resultaba ser su goma de borrar, se veía increíblemente interesante en ese momento.

¿Por qué se sentía tan terriblemente nervioso?

Harry. Harry estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor corporal inundándolo. Lo miró de rojo, observando que estaba profundamente enfrascado en su cuaderno, con su lápiz moviéndose rápido y por momentos lento, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la punta de su lengua estaba afuera. Después de tanto tiempo viéndolo desde lejos, había aprendido que era un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba concentrado. Se veía jodidamente apetecible. Harry y su lengua. Harry y sus expresiones. Harry y su jodida sonrisa.

Su estado de concentración le daba curiosidad. Tampoco estaba prestando atención a lo que la profesora estaba hablando. Se lo veía relajado y absolutamente en su mundo. Mordiéndose el labio cada tanto, pareciendo agregar esto y tachar aquello. Draco se le había quedado mirándolo, maravillado. Porque Harry siempre había sido hermoso. Podía ver a la perfección sus largas pestañas negras, la piel bronceada y ver su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de la respiración.

Abruptamente, Harry levantó la mirada y Draco apartó la suya de inmediato, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, casi desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Pero, por instante creyó ver las comisuras de Harry levantadas.

Intentando agarrar la goma de borrar, sus dedos rozaron con los de Harry, estaban tibios. Draco se estremeció.

-T-tómala-susurró, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo, con la vista fija en la goma que le entregaba. Como cuando un Harry de siete años le había dado el lápiz quebrado.

Él tomó la goma en silencio, un tipo de silencio que no supo interpretar como antes. Antes se sabía todos los silencios de Harry. Si estaba molesto, si estaba conforme y si estaba feliz. Observó sus manos, que sostenían la goma y el lápiz temblorosamente.

Frunció el ceño.

Harry tenía moretones y cortes alrededor de los dedos.

* * *

-Harry, ¡Harry!-Gritó a todo pulmón. Pero él ya había salido del aula. Draco estaba seguro de que lo había ignorado. Como siempre.

Sintiendo su pecho apretarse de la misma forma en que solía suceder. Apretó sus dientes, mientras suspiraba hondamente y agarraba su mochila, junto con el cuaderno que Harry se había olvidado. Pero no había querido escuchar a Draco. Asique, ahora que se jodiera.

Sus ojos picaban. Dios, como necesitaba una buena follada.

Y recién comenzaba el día.

Con la mirada perdida se dirigió hacia la puerta, hasta que chocó hombro a hombro con alguien. Alzó la mirada, desinteresado, mientras que unos ojos azules lo penetraban, oscurecidos. Reconoció al chico de inmediato. Tony, Tony algo. Lo había estado siguiendo desde principios de año, le mandaba indirectas poco sutiles y le susurraba en el oído palabras soeces, que hacían que Draco rodara los ojos y sonriera de medio lado. No habían llegado muy lejos, se habían encontrado en una fiesta, muy borrachos y Draco lo había besado (como solo Draco sabía besar) porque Tony tenía el cabello negro, casi tan negro como el de Harry. Y se había sentido prácticamente real enterrar sus dedos en la mata de cabellos negros. _Prácticamente_.

Lo que no vendría a ser suficiente.

Pero qué más daba. Draco hubiera follado con él toda la noche si no fuera porque se desmayó. El alcohol nunca le sentaba muy bien.

Cómo había llegado esa noche a su casa era todo un misterio.

Y ahora se sentía herido y con un nudo en la garganta. Le dio una última mirada y lo agarró de la corbata bruscamente, mientras escuchaba como se formaba una sonrisa gatuna y sus ojos azulados brillaban, llenos de picardía. Lo arrastró hasta el baño de hombres, guardando antes, cuidadosamente, el cuaderno de Harry, hasta tal vez pueda conservarlo.

Después, tiró su mochila a un lado, mientras se adentraba al cubículo siendo rodeado por unos brazos, fuertes. Tony pertenecía al equipo de básquetbol, tenía un cuerpo de muerte y sonrisa deslumbrante. Si tuviera unos ojos verdes estaría mejor.

Volvió a enterrar sus dedos su cabello oscuro, cerrando los ojos. Siempre lo hacía, porque por muy extraño que parezca, no ver a Harry del otro lado, como siempre lo había imaginado, era desilusionante, y quebraba sus esperanzas.

Lo rompía un poco más a él. Pero no podía detenerse.

Sus bocas se juntaron con frenesí, mientras mezclaban saliva y sus lenguas tanteaban juntas alrededor. Los sonidos de succión se escuchaban por todo el baño, haciendo eco incesante en sus oídos.

Masajeaba su cuerpo cabelludo, rozando sus uñas, mientras unas manos estimulantes rodeaban su cintura y lo tocaban por debajo de la camisa de la escuela. Sus manos no estaban tibias como deberían haber estado.

Ni sus labios sabían cómo deberían haber sabido. Porque Harry nunca masticaba chicle de menta, ni siquiera cuando era niño, ni ahora. A Harry le gustaba tomarse El Submarino por la mañana, y algunos dulces por la tarde. Le gustaba casi todo lo comestible que le pusieran enfrente. Ojalá también funcionara así con Draco.

Pero lo cierto era que Harry ya no estaba interesado en Draco. Y por más triste que Draco esté con eso, no había vuelta atrás. No había oportunidad. Ya no más. Y Draco lo había intentado muy duro.

Todavía sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo entero cuando mordisqueaban su pezón izquierdo, con piercing y todo. Había un morboso placer en ese tipo de dolor.

Draco gimió fuerte mientras Tony lamía su tetilla llenándola de saliva, y tironeaba de sus cabellos oscuros.

Lo miró con ojos oscurecidos, apenas una franja celeste se distinguía de la mirada profunda que le estaba dando. Respiraba entre jadeos, mirándolo deseoso.

-Te encanta…hacer eso-susurró sobre su pecho, refiriéndose a la manía de Draco de jalar su cabello.

Sonrió, sin hacerlo realmente.

-S-sí. ¿Vas a chupármela o no?-jadeó impaciente.

Tony sonrió como si fuera un gato y acabara de tragarse un ratón.

-Si así lo deseas.

Trazó un camino sobre su pecho con su lengua. Mientras Draco volvía a cerrar los ojos y sin dejar de aferrarse a su cabello oscuro, no podía contener los escalofríos que abordaban su cuerpo. Arqueó su cuerpo cuando Tony lamió y olfateó su vello púbico, su rubio y escaso vello. Sintiendo sus pantalones bajarse por completo, tragó saliva y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando contra el frío mármol.

Podía imaginar que Harry estaba ahí. Que el que lo manoseaba y le metía dedos en la boca era Harry. Mientras él los llenaba de saliva y lo observaba, sintiendo sus ojos malditamente verdes, oscurecidos, mirándolo a él y solo a él. Jadeó y alzó el culo cuando esos dedos tantearon su entrada, mientras soplaba su erección.

Podía sentir los ojos azulados de Tony mirándolo, pidiéndole sutilmente que bajara la vista y lo observara. Pero en el recuerdo, en la fantasía de Draco, Tony no existía.

Un calor abrasador invadió su miembro, sintiendo la lengua frotar alrededor de su glande, mientras que los mismos dedos que tantearon su entrada, ahora masajeaban sus bolas.

-¡Ahh!

La chupaba estupendamente, aunque, por supuesto, nunca lo había dudado. Se movía de arriba abajo casi sin detenerse, incluso aunque Draco estuviera follando su boca constantemente, chocando el fondo de su garganta, produciéndole arcadas, porque le encantaba la sensación de poder sobre los demás y porque imaginar que Harry estaba chupándosela lo hacía ir más rápido. Jadear y gemir sin poder contenerse. No se había dado cuenta de que su culo subía y bajaba sobre los dedos que estaban dentro de él. Podía sentir la electricidad recorrerlo entero, temblaba, y jadeaba buscando aire. Necesitaba más, mucho más. Aferró bruscamente sus dedos dentro del cabello oscuro con fuerza. Mientras que mecía sin pudor sus caderas, no sabía en qué dirección, simplemente no era suficiente.

Con una mano intentaba acallar sus gemidos, casi agudos, que salían en descontrol por su boca, pero lo único que provocaba era que sus dedos se llenaran de saliva en el vano intento.

Jadeó seguido por un gemido ahogado, mientras aferraba con fuerza su cabello, seguramente lastimándolo, y se mordía el labio, sintiendo corrientes de placer inundar y deslizarse por su cuerpo mientras el orgasmo lo arrasaba y se arqueaba contra él.

Tony se lo tragó todo, pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, se escuchó un golpe seco fuera del cubículo. Ambos quedaron estáticos y paralizados con las respiraciones inevitablemente erráticas y entrecortadas.

A pesar de su corazón acelerado, su cuerpo se sentía flácido y relajado. Sus párpados le pesaban un poco, pero observó con detenimientos y un ligero ceño fruncido se formó en su frente, que no había cerrado la puerta del cubículo por completo, y aunque sus gemidos y jadeos ahogados debieron de haberse escuchado hasta el tercer piso, resultaría vergonzoso que alguien los encontrara en ese estado…tan comprometido.

Las personas de la escuela estaban acostumbradas a ver a Draco magreándose al primero que se le cruzaba. Pero eso a que alguien los encuentre después de que Draco haya follado la boca de Tony…mmh, no le vendría bien a su-ya de por sí manchado- historial.

Por la puerta entreabierta, Draco miró al muchacho que estaba de espaldas a su cubículo, si se volteara seguramente sólo podría divisar su rostro sonrojado y parte de sus piernas, junto con la ropa desarreglada y desprolija.

Cabello negro, como el carbón. Hebras indomables, hombros anchos y por lo que podía divisar desde su ángulo, una piel ligeramente bronceada. Se le atascó la respiración y de repente, sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Los hombros del chico estaban temblando, mientras que sus manos se movían continuamente y respiraba con agitación. Eran los síntomas, los síntomas que tenía Harry cuando lloraba.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que no podría detenerlo nunca. Sudaba mucho más de lo que había sudado mientras Tony se la mamaba. Sus pulmones se exprimieron.

Harry se dio la vuelta con los hombros caídos y miró en el cubículo en donde él se encontraba. Sus miradas conectaron durante un instante, los segundos en donde Draco jamás había experimentado tanta tristeza antes, viendo los ojos esmeraldas vidriosos y cristalinos, inundados de lágrimas, con su cara húmeda, mientras el labio le temblaba incontrolablemente, junto con sus manos.

Se lo veía como un cachorrito abandonado, el perrito mojado que nadie quería, solo. Se lo veía perdido. Y aunque Draco creía ya haber perdido la capacidad para leer en su mirada, lo supo; sabía que era su culpa.

Cuando Harry apartó la mirada lentamente, para agarrar su mochila del suelo, casi como un destello, Draco divisó la cadena que se balanceaba en el aire, sostenida de su cuello, la mitad de un lápiz resquebrajado y viejo prendida de un hilo.

Draco, casi por inercia, apretándola entre sus dedos, sostuvo la otra mitad del lápiz que colgaba de su cuello.

* * *

Continuará...Esto no se queda así.

Es para que vean, que si bien Harry tuvo parte de la culpa, ambos cometieron errores. Aunque Potter la haya cagado estrepitosamente...

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. La verdad es que estoy intentando terminar los trabajos inconclusos, y yo tenía muchas ganas de seguir la continuación de este.

No se olviden de pasar por mi nuevo fic: _**Eclipsis of**_** Virgins**. Y Por _**Las desventajas de ser el mejor amigo de Harry**_ **Potter**, que participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts.

\+ ¿Reviews?

\+ ¿Favs?

Nos leemos pronto,

-Vulnera


End file.
